


The Woes of The Lamia

by TheJediCat



Category: Merlin (TV), Original Work
Genre: Episode: s04e08 Lamia, F/F, F/M, Inspired by...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJediCat/pseuds/TheJediCat
Summary: Of the blood of women and the blood of serpents is born a creature as beautiful as it is deadly.





	The Woes of The Lamia

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought about while watching Merlin and then decided to write. Is it bad that I find this relatable?

Of the blood of women and the blood of serpents is born a creature as beautiful as it is deadly.  
While on the outsid  
e, I may look innocent or desirable, within I am beastly, tainted, impure.  
I'm a monster.

I cannot love, nor can I be loved. Any man who comes near, does so out of lust first, and then of magic. And if he stays, it will not be for long. Whether he dies at the hands of another, the hands of the curse or his own hunting knife, thrust into his chest by his own hands, it does not matter; he will not last long.

The curse of my people is not one to be trifled with. It is not for the minds of men. It is not to be spoken of in too loud a voice. It is not for the eyes of innocence. It is not something to be praised, idolised or sought after. It is not something I would wish on my enemy.

For my enemy, my true enemy, is my creator. And all I wish for her is too kill me and my kind, then herself. 

We are a plague on the world. An unwelcome pestilence, spread like spilled honey; slow, certain, inevitable and never truly gone; no matter how you scrub your table, douse it in vinegar or white wine, it will always carry a hint of sickly sweet fermented nectar. And it will always be slightly sticky. We will never truly rid ourselves of the burden of existence.

It is a burden. For my people, the Lamia, and the humans, our existence is a burden. No one can convince me otherwise.

*****

For a few years, I enjoyed my curse. I enjoyed watching men tear themselves and each other apart. It made me feel powerful: the knowledge that they would betray ancient promises of loyalty and friendship for me. I was a small, innocent little girl yet I held such great power over their minds, their lives. Their deaths.

I was an instrument of pain and suffering and death. I held in my hands the lives of these men, their livelihoods, their loyalties, their words of jealousy, love and desire. Words of hate.

I took pleasure delving deep into the minds of these men and pulling out all his shameful thoughts, feelings, grudges and debts. All that a man is guilty of and all that he wishes to be guilty of. I took pleasure whispering in their ears that one among them was dishonest, he'd cheated at dice or cards or whatever way they preferred to gamble themselves to bankruptcy; one among them was an assassin, he'd put nightshade in the jug of beer or wine or whatever way they preferred to drink themselves into oblivion. 

Sometimes I tore them apart: they'd fall over them selves and one another to win me and kill each other out of jealousy or honour or simply to remove competition. It continued until one remained, thinking that I would be his for the rest of his life. He wasn't wrong. But he didn't have much of a life left. When I kissed him, he was condemned to a slow and agonising death for which their is no cure.

Sometimes I'd simply kill them off one by one. I cut them down like grain; plucked them like feathers from the corpse of a bird. Slowly, I'd single one out and seduce him. The way he died did not matter to me, only that he did. Whether he fell on his brother's sword, off a cliff or into the mouth of wolf, it did not matter where or when or how he fell. It mattered only that he fell and was washed away by the ever-churning waters of time as I watched the last embers of life fade from his eyes. 

And reveled in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more!


End file.
